mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cemetery
The Black Cemetery is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info After learning that Agustin Allende is evil and was the one who ordered his father's death, Jack arrives at Escalera to find the stagecoach which Allende uses to move his gold. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Steal the horse. *Destroy the stagecoach. Mission Details At the beginning of the level, the shop interface provides a number of items not previously available. Among these are the Fire Bottles available for the first time. After a cutscene shows Jack sneaking into Escalera, the player has to sneak past or kill a number of guards while climbing towards the ruined mansion. A level map is available for the level to show the way and instructions/legend are provided on its use. Once the player gets up the hill past the shops and campfires, a cutscene shows guards being alerted and Allende's stagecoach driving across the town. The player needs to destroy the stagecoach. This is accomplished by shooting it until the life bar at the top of the screen is emptied. The driver and passengers of the stagecoach will be returning fire, so a longer range weapon can be helpful. Note that hits on the body of the stagecoach actually count as misses in the statistics since no human enemy was hit. In order to achieve a higher hit percentage and a better chance of earning an excellent rating, the driver and passengers of the stagecoach must be shot instead. The driver is always exposed, but the passengers are usually shielded by armour, only popping out occasionally. After destroying the stagecoach, a cutscene shows Jack being knocked out by Espizona. Espizona wants to kill Jack, but Allende stops him, saying that he needs Jack alive. He orders his soldiers to take Jack to the gold mine. As the scene ends, the camera pulls back to show that the events were observed by a Native American from afar on a hill. Mission Failure *If the player dies. *If the stagecoach escapes. *If the horse is killed. Mission Bosses *The Stagecoach New Game Elements Introduced *Nothing! Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Stagecoach: $500 *Scots Revolver upgrade (Good) *Increase to Maximum Deadeye (Excellent) Shop The shop interface at the beginning of the mission has the following items available: *Dirty Shovel (unlocks Digby Haskins as a playable character in Showdown Mode) *Dirty Lasso (unlocks Julias Grimes' journal page) *Coffin (unlocks Seth Brains as playable character in Showdown Mode) *Fire Bottle (as a weapon, 4 bottles available in this mission) *Mailman Hat (unlocks Tall Trees Guard's journal page) *Ledger (unlocks Herman Weinstein's journal page) *Mask (unlocks Indian Gang's journal page) *Hillbilly Stove (unlocks Mickey Conway as playable character in Showdown mode) *Sand Painting (unlocks John Marston Jr. as playable character in Showdown Mode) *Lion's Hair (unlocks Slim Nick Funtz's journal page) *Wedding Rope (unlocks Abigail Marston as playable character in Showdown Mode) Bonus Mode When playing this mission on Bonus Mode, the challenge is to steal a horse without being spotted. Successfully completing this objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with Escalera as a stage in Showdown Mode. There is a horse near the shop which is ideal for completing this objective. The player can scramble up the stairs, then crouch behind some rocks on top of the hill to wait for the circling guard to pass. Sneaking up to the mansion and hiding against the stone fench on the porch allows the player to silently kill the guard patrolling the mansion by a headshot with a thrown knife. Once the guard is killed and the outside guard is out of sight, the player can mount the horse to meet the objective. Gallery Escalera_mansion.jpg|The mansion of Escalera. Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels